A transdermal patch is often used for percutaneous delivery of a pharmaceutical substance, i.e. drug delivery. The methodology and design of transdermal patches for delivery of pharmaceutical substances are well known in the pharmaceutical art. A. R. Gennaro, Ed., Remington: The Science and Practice of Pharmacy, 20th ed., Lippincott, Williams & Wilkins (2000). Continuing improvements are being made by the pharmaceutical industry with respect to the formulations that permit percutaneous delivery of substances. More and more substances are being formulated for use in transdermal patches. In addition, improvements are also being made to the transdermal patch in terms of the formulations it can deliver, its appearance and its feel on the skin of a person. Thus, there is a need in the pharmaceutical industry for effective advertisement of transdermal patches.
Previous print and broadcast advertising for transdermal patches has relied on photographic imagery or verbal descriptions of the patch product. In some advertising a toll free number or address was given to allow a potential user to request more details, but no ability existed to allow the user a tactile experience.
Since the transdermal patch is applied to the skin and worn for extended periods of time, both the look and feel of the product are essential to creating a perception of practicality in the users mind.
It was not possible to accomplish the goal of sampling the production to likely users with previous advertising since no cost effective method existed to deliver a simulation of the transdermal product in a wide distribution advertising campaign.